Popuri (FoMT)
Popuri lives on Poultry Farm, working with her brother Rick after their father left town to find a treatment for their ill mother, Lillia. She is a naive, bubbly girl who admires more worldly individuals such as Karen and Kai, the latter of which she has a large crush on. She one of the most friendly inhabitants of Mineral Town. Her bonus heart point can be obtained by owning eight chickens. She is the only one with a sweet tooth who will come asking for candies during the Pumpkin Festival. Schedule 'Everyday (except Sunday), Sunny' 6:00am - 7:00am = Locked in the Poultry Farm 7:00am - 7:30am = Walking to the Hot Springs 7:30am - 10:00am = The Hot Springs 10:00am - 10:30am = Walking to the Poultry Farm 11:00am - 07:00pm = The Poultry Farm 7:00pm - 6:00am = Locked in the Poultry Farm 'Everyday (except Sunday), Raining/Snowing' 06:00am - 11:00am = Locked in the Poultry Farm 11:00am - 07:00pm = The Poultry Farm 07:00pm - 06:00am = Locked in the Poultry Farm 'Sunday (Sunny)' 6:00am - 9:00am = Locked in the Poultry Farm 9:00am - 10:10am = Walking to the Church 10:10am - 1:00pm = The Church 1:00pm - 1:20pm = Walking to Rose Square 1:20pm - 4:00pm = Rose Square 4:00pm - 4:50pm = Walking to the Poultry Farm 4:50pm - 7:00pm = The Poultry Farm 7:00pm - 6:00am = Locked in the Poultry Farm 'Sunday (Raining/Snowing)' 6:00am - 9:00am = Locked in the Poultry Farm 9:00am - 10:10am = Walking to the Church 10:10am - 4:00pm = The Church 4:00pm - 5:20pm = Walking to the Poultry Farm 5:20pm - 7:00pm = The Poultry Farm 7:00pm - 6:00am = Locked in the Poultry Farm Gifts 'Special Gifts (+800 points)' Omelet, Omelet Rice, Scrambled Eggs 'Favorite Gifts (+500 points)' Apples, Apple Jam, Apple Pie, Apple Soufflé, Boiled Egg, Bracelet, Broach, Cake, Chocolate, Chocolate Cake, Chocolate Cookies, Cookies, Diamond, Dress, Earrings, Egg Over Rice, Facial Pack, Fruit Juice, Eggs, Ice Cream, Necklace, Pancakes, Perfume, Pink Diamond, Pudding, Relaxation Tea, Sandwich, Skin Lotion, Strawberry, Strawberry Jam, Strawberry Smoothie, Sunblock. 'Liked Gifts (+300 points)' Amethyst, Baked Corn, Bamboo Rice, Bread, Candied Potato, Emerald, Flour, French Fries, French Toast, Grape Jam, Grape Juice, Honey, Hot Milk, Ketchup, Mayonnaises, Milks, Pineapple, Pineapple Juice, Pink Cat Grass, Popcorn, Pumpkin Pudding, Relaxation Tea Leaves, Ruby, Sashimi Mix, Savory Pancake, Stew, Sweet Potatoes, Toast, Topaz, Toy Flower, Yarns 'Neutral Gifts (+100 points)' Adamantite Ore, Autumn Sun, Baked Sweet Potato, Bamboo Shoot, Blue Magic Grass, Buckwheat Chips, Buckwheat Noodles, Butter, Cabbage, Carrot, Cheese Cake, Cheese Fondue, Cheeses, Corn, Corn Flakes, Cucumber, Curry Bread, Curry Noodles, Curry Powder, Curry Rice, Dinner Roll, Elli Leaves ,Fish Sticks, Fried Noodles, Fried Noodles, Fried Rice, Fruit Latte, Greens, Grilled Fish ,Jam Bun, Large Fish, Medium Fish, Miso Soup, Moon Drop Grass, Moon Dumplings, Mountain Stew, Muffin Mix, Mushroom, Mushroom Rice, Noodles, Oil, Onion, Peridot, Pickles, Pizza, Potato, Potato Pancakes, Raisin Bread, Red Magic Grass, Rice Ball, Rice Gruel, Salad, Sashimi, Small Fish, Spa-Boiled Egg, Spinach, Spring Sun, Stir Fry, Summer Sun, Sushi, Sweet Potato, Tempura, Tempura Buckwheat Noodles, Tempura Noodles, Tempura Rice, Toasted Rice Ball, Tomato, Truffle, Truffle Rice, Weeds, Wild Grapes, Winter Sun, Wools 'Disliked Gifts (-500 points)' Agate, Alexandrite, Ball, Buckwheat Flour, Copper Ore, Eggplant, Fluorite, Gold Ore, Green Pepper, Happy Eggplant, Junk Ore, Mixed Juice, Mixed Latte, Moon Stone, Mystrile Ore, Mythic Stone, Orichalc Ore, Pickled Turnip, Pumpkin, Pumpkin Stew, Rice Cake, Roasted Rice Cake, Sand Rose, Silver Ore, Tomato Juice, Turnip, Vegetable Juice, Vegetable Latte 'Hated Gifts (-800 points)' Animal Fodder, Black Grass, Blue Grass, Bodigizer, Bodigizer XL, Boots, Branches, Chicken Feed, Empty Can, Failures, Fish Bones, Fossil of Ancient Fish, Golden Lumber, Green Grass, Indigo Grass, Lumber, Orange Grass, Pirate Treasure, Poisonous Mushroom, Purple Grass, Recipe for French Fries, Recipe for Ketchup, Red Grass, Stones, Turbojolt, Turbojolt XL, White Grass, Wild Grape Wine, Wine, Yellow Grass Heart Events 'Black Heart Event' Requirements: Popuri is at a black heart level or higher. Some players find this easier to trigger in Spring season, or after entering/exiting Saibara's a few times. Exit the Blacksmith's between 10AM and 6PM on a Wednesday or Friday. You'll see that one of the chickens has gotten loose from the Poultry Farm! You pick up the chicken and return it to Popuri. She thanks you and asks if you like chickens. If you want to get some affection with her, tell her that you do like chickens. 'Purple Heart Event' Requirements: Popuri is at a purple heart level or higher, and you've seen the black heart event. Exit your house in between 6AM and 12PM, and Popuri will be at your door! She asks if she could take a tour of your farm. You can either tell her that you're too busy, or that you will. If you choose to show Popuri around your farm, the tour will finish around 1PM. It must be a sunny day before Popuri will come by. 'Blue Heart Event' Requirements: You have the largest version of the rucksack with an empty slot available. Popuri must be at a blue heart level or higher, and you must have watched the previous events. This event CANNOT be triggered in Summer. In any other season, go to the Church in between 10AM and 1PM on a sunny Sunday. You'll see Carter, Popuri, May and Stu at the Church. They are all playing, and when you arrive, May suggests playing "house". Carter is uncomfortable with this idea, and asks you to take his place. If you tell him that you will, you will make Popuri and the kids happy. If you say you're too busy, there are no negative or positive effects. The four of you will go to the hot springs to play. May and Stu will eventually wander off, and Popuri will thank you for playing. She'll give you mud balls... tasty. 'Yellow Heart Event' Requirements: Popuri is at a yellow heart level or higher, and you've seen all of the other events. Visit the Poultry Farm between 10AM ad 1PM on a day that's not Tuesday or Sunday. You will walk into a family argument between Rick, Popuri and Lillia. They are arguing about Rod (Rick and Popuri's father), and they each have a different opinion. Rick thinks Rod is irresponsible, Popuri thinks that Rick shouldn't say such things, and Lillia only wants the kids to stop bicking! Lillia will ask your opinion, and the best option is "Poor Lillia," as it makes the kids realize how much their arguing is hurting their mother. If you side with Popuri, you lose points with Rick, and if you side with Rick you will lose points with Popuri. Siding with Lillia will cause your relationship with all three of them to go up though. Rival Heart Events *'NOTE:' If you raise your heart level up too much with any of the bachelorettes, you will NOT be able to see events between the rival couples. If you have a bigger heart with a bachelorette then the event you are trying to watch, you will not be able to see the event. Example: You try to see the green heart event between Kai and Popui, but you have Popuri at a red heart. Popuri likes you more then Kai, and you will not be able to see the event. 'Black Rival Heart Event' It must 'be summertime, on a sunny day to see the first event. It will take place on Mineral Beach in between 3PM and 4PM. Popuri has just finished eating some food that Kai made, and questions him about his cooking. Kai's cooking is certainly unique! Popuri wonders if her Mom would feel better eating some of Kai's cooking. Kai says he will be more then happy to make Lillia some food, if it makes her feel better! 'Blue Rival Heart Event It must be summertime, and it must also be sunny outside. Go to Mineral Beach between 9AM and 7PM to see Kai and Popuri talking. Popuri has come to thank Kai for the food that he made for her mother. Rick interupts, however, and is very upset that Kai is talking to his sister. Rick demands that Popuri comes home, and after a few exchange of words between Rick and Kai, Popuri agrees to go home. 'Green Rival Heart Event' You must wait until summertime in Year 2 or later. Make sure it's sunny, then walk down to Mineral Beach on a Sunday in between 2PM and 4PM. Kai and Popuri are talking about their families, and Popuri still doesn't understand why Rick doesn't like her seeing Kai! Kai defends her family however, at least they're nice, unlike his own family. Popuri is jealous that Kai has been able to travel, and says she wishes to do so in the future. 'Orange Rival Heart Event' It must be Year 4 or later to see the last rival event. Enter the Poultry Farm between 11:30AM to 4PM on any day except for Sunday. Kai and Popuri will announce that they are leaving Mineral Town together! Rick disagrees (naturally), and starts to blame Kai for planting this idea in his sister's head. Lillia diffuses the argument, and gives Popuri her permission. Lillia's only request is that Kai keeps Popuri happy forever. Kai and Popuri will get married 7 days after this event. *'NOTE:' After Kai and Popuri's wedding, the two will leave at the end of Summer together. Both Kai and Popuri will then only be available during the summer season. Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Bachelorettes